Nobody's Home
by rukaru-romance.passion
Summary: Sumire, Mikan and Hotaru have a secret that led one of them becoming violent, one suicidal, and one ruined. Problems overflowing, pasts replayed-they're broken inside but they don't think anyone cares. What if people start caring? KxS, RxH, NxM, others.
1. Just For The Record

**Another fic based on one of my favorite songs by my favorite singer! :D**

**OH, AND YES, I WILL UPDATE, ESPECIALLY 'You Had It All Wrong' because I have a lot of people telling me to move my butt. P:**

* * *

**Nobody's Home  
-**_r-r.p_

'_**Well, I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, she felt it everyday,'**__  
-_**Nobody's Home**_, __Avril Lavigne_

'_**It's not my fault I can't tell you what I feel!'**__  
-__Sumire Shouda_

_**-Sumire-**_

"You're ridiculous," I said. "Go away."

Mochu glared at me. "You're such a bitch," he spat. He's the one that cheated. Does he really think he has the right to call me a bitch?

I stared blankly at him, though, truthfully, in my mind, I was glaring right back at him.

"That's nice, Mochiage," I scoffed, "but you're not the type of guy I'd like as my boyfriend – calling your ex a bitch when you're the one to blame." I'm disgusted I ever dated him. _Girlfriend_ to that conniving, lowlife bastard!

"I can't help it that you really are one," he threw at me. "I can't help it that you're such a slut_, _either."

I snapped. My vision turned red and I stepped forward, shaking in anger. No one calls me a slut. I have enough of that elsewhere.

"Fuck!" Mochu cursed, kneeling over. His face was contorted in pain. I'd landed an uppercut, and punched him in the stomach. I quickly formed my lips into a smirk.

"I hardly put any strength in. You should be happy I'm being so nice to you," I said, trying to irritate him. It was true, though.

Mochu's eyes blazed and I could tell I hit a nerve. Oooh, I'm _sooo _scared. As if. Like I said, I was aiming to provoke him. His hands clenched into fists and I could tell he was probably going to try and punch me. _I'd like to see you try, wimp-boy. _He's more idiotic than I thought. You can't trick Sumire Shouda with these types of things. I guess he didn't remember how fast I was – especially with my alice. And he must be exceptionally forgetful if he didn't remember my reputation, or that punch I just gave him. I'm known as a miscreant in school. What do you expect?

He pulled his arm back and aimed to hit me.

Quickly activating my alice, I swiftly evaded his sorry excuse for a try-hard hit and reverted back to my more..._human _form.

"Weakling," I told him simply, and exited the hallway gloating to myself. That would surely damage his pride, the obnoxious peacock.

Can't believe he'd try to hit a girl. He's got no morals.

**O-O=O-O**

"Hey," someone said. I looked up to see Mikan and Hotaru.

"Sup," I gave my two friends a nod in acknowledgement. They pulled up the desks beside me and sat, leaning towards me.

"News? You look pissed," Mikan said. I was about to tell them about the bastard Mochu, but there was a _little _interruption.

"Oh, _look, _Nonoko, Wakako!" A familiar (and _extremely irritating, _mind you) voice said snootily. "It's the emo group! Why do you look so mad, Sumire? Not enough time to cut, today? Or are you feeling a little unappreciated?"

I didn't have to look up to know it was Anna. Sneering at her mockingly, I said, "We're not emo. For your information, _Annabitch_, emos don't cut, alright. Get your fucking facts straight. You don't have to be emo to cut. You're so uneducated. I wouldn't be surprised if it was because you like to whore around and fuck three guys a day. You and your whore group." I gave her a derisively sweet smile and rolled my eyes. Anna cringed at my little nickname for her. She knew I was referring to her real name, Annabeth. Annabeth Umenomiya...it sounds like a name for a sweet girl, but '_Anna_' definitely wasn't one. Of course, the only reason I knew was because Hotaru hacked into the school system. Apparently no one dared to call her Annabeth, so no one knew about it.

I could tell she was about to reply, but Hotaru interrupted her. "Can you leave? You're polluting our air."

"Do you know how much dirt I could have on you? And you're telling me to leave?"

"Like we care," Mikan retaliated smoothly. "This side is our territory and you're tainting it with your stupidity."

"We don't need to be here anyway," Nonoko sniffed.

"Let's go, Envanity," Anna said, turning up her nose.

The Envanity turned on their heels, going to their side of the classroom.

"Good riddance," Hotaru said, leaning back on her chair. I grimaced.

The Envanity had been our rivals for a long time.

"Okay, so, guess what-"

"Like, Mochu, babe!" Wakako called, interrupting me. I raised an eyebrow, but then...

...That two-timing asshole! Wakako was the girl I saw him making out with! How could I miss her scarce clothing and abusive use of the word 'like'?

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Attention-seeking preps."

"Wait a sec," I said. "Do you have anything you want to get rid of right now?"

"The Envanity," Mikan replied without hesitation.

"I mean a material thing, dude."

"They're practically _made _of material." She has a point.

"That _doesn't_ have skin."

"Uh..." Mikan looked around in her bag. "This." Mikan got out her math textbook. I laughed. Typical of her – Mikan hated math. It was easy to figure out why. I mean, Jinno's horrible.

"Okay then, if you say so." I took the textbook out of her hands and aimed for Mochu and Wakako's heads as Mochu walked over to her. If I turned it just right...

...And boom-bam, Mochu cursing, Wakako shrieking, us laughing (Hotaru more like smirked but whatever). Kitsuneme flew and retrieved the book, handing it back to Mikan. He was Anna's boyfriend (it was disgusting, really, and a shame), but totally cool.

...Okay, did I just say totally? See what I mean? The Envanity's polluting the air!

"Take care of Jinno's textbook, guys," Kitsuneme said, chuckling. He looked back at Wakako, Anna, Mochu and Nonoko. Anna was giving him a 'come here' gesture. Ah, the art of gesticulation. "Catch ya later, the lady in pink is beckoning," he joked, before going back to the Envanity and my traitorous ass of an ex. "Lady?" I scoffed, after he left, "Annabitch is no lady." Hotaru and Mikan nodded in agreement.

"So what were you gonna say, Sumi?"

"Oh, the asshole, Mochu. You know, my _ex_."

"You care to tell us why...?" She may have gotten good at insulting, but _man_. I slapped my forehead (maybe I should have done that to her, instead).

"Come on!" I groaned. "Can't you guess?" _You can't be _that _dense,_ I thought.

"Uh...Nope."

"Hotaru, what have you got to say about this show of idiocy?" I said mock formally.

Hotaru shrugged. "You're both idiots."

"Gee, that's nice," I said sarcastically.

"Sumiirreee," Mikan whined. "I wanna know what happened!"

"Okay." I shrugged. "You asked for it. So, basically he cheated, I caught him, he tried to make me believe otherwise, I told him to go away, he didn't and insulted me so I gave him an uppercut and nailed him on the stomach, he tried to punch me back but failed, then I find out he's dating Wakako...Yeah."

Mikan pouted. "Think _full_ details, Sumire!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The bell rang and I turned around in my seat to face the board as Serina-sensei went to the head of the class. Mikan and Hotaru went back to their seats.

"So-"

"Haha, oh my gosh, Akio, you're sooo funny!" Naomi, this really nice, but bad-lucked girl, gushed. I could tell she was faking the whole thing, just to get Akio, this really...weird, creepy guy, away from her. I almost snorted.

"Welcome to ninth grade English, Miss Amano, Mr Moriwaki," Serina-sensei said sharply. Naomi turned bright red.

"Gomen-err, sorry, Serina-sensei," she said, blushing again.

Serina-sensei raised an eyebrow and faced the class. "First things first, we have three new students," she announced.

Whispers immediately broke out.

Sensei tried to get them to be quiet. Finally, she said, "Zip it, or I'll be handing out detention!" The whispers ceased.

"Thank you. Now, boys, please come in."

In came in three boys that I immediately knew would be mobbed by fangirls. One boy had longish, blond hair and kind blue eyes. He looked like one of those trustworthy prince charming guys that would love you forever. He was handsome, I admit, but I didn't really fall for guys easily. I snickered, he was definitely better looking than Mochu, and I think the prat noticed. Ha.

The second had messy raven hair and intense crimson eyes. The way he dressed and looked made me wonder if he was one of those playboys. He was fairly attractive and looked like he was a rebellious kind of person.

The third one looked a lot like Kitsuneme. I was a bit taken aback by that. But there _were _differences. He had messy-ish sandy brown hair and his eyes were a warm brown too, full of mirth. He, too, like his companions, was very good-looking. He seemed like one of those laid-back, fun-loving pranksters. And who knows, maybe he was.

"Hello," the blond said, flashing a shy smile at the class, "I'm Ruka Nogi. I am sixteen years old and I love animals. I play the bass guitar and compose songs."

The black-haired guy spoke up next. "Natsume Hyuuga, fifteen years. I play the electric guitar and I like photography."

"Hey!" The last guy said. "I'm Kokoroyomi, or Koko, or whatever you want to call me. I'm fifteen. I play the drums and rap. I like making people laugh and pulling pranks is my expertise." He grinned.

So I was right about the Kokoroyomi guy. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on Kitsuneme. He brightened. "Kitsu! Is that you, man?"

Kitsuneme walked right up to Koko and high-fived him. "Missed you, dude! Oh, this is good. Ze pranksters are back in ze business," Kitsuneme said, pretending he had a moustache.

Koko chuckled. "Aw, shucks, man," he said, pretending to be embarrassed. "You missed lil' ol' me?"

"The gay act doesn't suit you."

Serina-sensei coughed. Kitsuneme, the new kids, and the rest of us looked at her. "Mr Yome, Mr Nogi, Mr Hyuuga and...Kitsuneme, please sit down...Koko sits beside Sumire, Ruka behind him beside Hotaru, and Natsume beside Mikan.." I tilted my head to rest on my right hand and raised my left hand to help out the newbies. Mikan did the same and Hotaru, well, Hotaru just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Sumire, was it?" The Koko guy said.

"Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you."

"Right back at you. So, um..."

"Hm?"

"That girl beside Kitsuneme...That's Anna, right?"

"Yeah. His girlfriend. But I'm assuming you know that already." I looked to the other side of the room where Anna and Kitsuneme sat together and glared. Koko looked at Anna briefly then looked back at me.

"I take it you don't like her?"

"Don't like her? I hate her. Kitsuneme's cool, though. Honestly, I don't get why he's dating someone like her._"_

"I think I might know why."

I looked at him quizzically. "Huh?"

**Okay, weird chapter? I KNOWWWW, I KNOWWW, NEW STORY. I SUCK. YES. I KNOW. I KNOW. OKAYYY?**

**Nooowww...I was gonna say something. What was I gonna say? Oh, yeah, that's it. This chapter was supposed to be longer and supposed to express the lyric and line at the very top, but since I'm probably too lazy (basically because I'm busy) and yeah...It was supposed to have 5,000 words. I guess the writing long chapters (in my opinion/by my standards) juice went out after October with all the French horror and also because of that 10,123 words long chapter for YHIAW. I bet it'll come back around June, near Spring break. Blah, as long as it's before my thirteenth birthday or I'll kill my stories somehow. DIE.**

**Anyway, I'll probably do the expressing for this chapter later on, when all the fun, suspense and blah comes in. P:**

**Review please! :D**

**-r-r.p (I can't do a swirly thing no more 'cause my new laptop doesn't roll that way! Man, now that is just sad. Wahhh!)**


	2. Territory

***o* Holy, thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites, and...other stuff! P: Replies are at the bottom (:**

**So, I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating any of my other fics as soon as I had hoped (unless I haven't started on the next chapter) basically because of that DARN FREAKING SECURITY LOCK (I'M GOING TO GO UP AND SUEEEEEE YOU, SECURITY FREAKING LOCK.) - I won't rant, but if you want to know more about that FRICKIN' ANNOYING..._THING_, then message me or review me or something, and I'll tell you.**

**Wait, nevermind. McAfee just took it out. MCAFEE, I LOVE YOU. O.O Confession much.**

**Okay, so, next chapter, whoooppp-deee-doooooooo. Yeah. :)**

* * *

**_'And I couldn't help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again,'_  
Nobody's Home,** _Avril Lavigne_

_**'No one cares, they all throw you away after a screw-up.'  
**-Hotaru Imai_

_**-Hotaru-**_

Bored as hell, I tuned into Sumire's and that new kid, Koko's, conversation.

"That girl beside Kitsuneme...That's Anna, right?"

"Yeah. His girlfriend. But I'm assuming you know that already." Sumire looked to the other side of the room, glaring at Anna.

"I take it you don't like her?" Koko asked.

"Don't like her? I hate her. Kitsuneme's cool, though. Honestly, I don't get why he's dating someone like her," Sumire replied. I know what she means - I mean, Anna's a bitch. But I had a hunch of why Kitsuneme was dating her - and it didn't involve getting blackmailed, bribed, or any of what people would assume Anna would do.

"I think I might know why," Koko said.

Sumire looked confused. "Huh?"

Koko sneaked a glance at Kitsuneme and then turned back to her. "Swear you won't tell?"

Sumire was good at keeping secrets. "Yeah," she said hesitantly, as if wondering what he was going to do.

Koko leaned closer to Sumire. "It's because of her name that he feels sorry for her, and because of her name that he dated her."

Gee, that's helpful. It _did _confirm my suspicion a bit though.

"Uh, what?"

"Sorry...Best friend loyalties. I don't think he'd mind but...I think it would be better if I told you after, y'know...after I'm sure I can trust you," Koko scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Sumire nodded and turned in her seat, facing Serina-sensei. Sensei went on talking about Shakespeare. Honestly, you have got to be kidding me. She didn't see the two talking?

**O-O=O-O**

Mikan and I stared at Sumire as she turned around to look at us. "You got your stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Let's go." We exited the classroom and went down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the back of the school. We immediately spotted a red brick wall, which we climbed over and leaned on. This was the Blood Shard's - that's our group name - 'place'. People were to ignorant to explore places in this school, but we weren't. So when we knew how similar we were and became friends, we looked around outside the school one day and saw this wall, climbed over it and noticed it was basically unoccupied. There were a few bushes and a sakura tree, but that was it. No people. We came back the next day, and it was the same. So we just marked it.

"So," Mikan spoke up. "How's life?" Sumire and I stared her down.

"What kind of question is that?" I said.

Mikan held up her hands in defense.

"Dude, we know our lives are messed up..." Sumire said. And now we start the depressed talks.

I shut my eyes. "No one cares. All we have...is each other."

"I know," Mikan said softly. I scoffed.

"No one knows what's going on - And then they treat us like shit. Our lives are meant to be fucked up."

The two were staring at me now - I could feel it.

"I mean," I chuckled humorlessly. "Mikan has her cutting problem, therefore classifying her as an emo." I opened my eyes and stared ahead. "She's suicidal now! Do you honestly think that would have happened if only people didn't put her down all the time, if she got some support for once in her life, and if no one would bring up..._that_ incident? She knows it was a mistake, but from the way people are treating her it's as if she did it on purpose! Mikan, don't believe them!"

I went on. Once I get in a trance about these things I can't stop - for some reason. "Sumire, you now have a tendency of beating people up! You can't control yourself! If only you weren't abused and bullied when you were younger, abused up until now, in fact, and if only you didn't have-You know...Well, if that was the case you could have been happy and violent-free!" Sumire bit her lip and nodded - from what i could see. "Today, I know it's one of your good days because the only person you've punched today is that bastard Mochu! _Yes_, I know!" I stopped, taking a deep breath.

"And you," they continued quietly. "Everyone's always taken advantage of you."

"Everyone threw you to the side," Sumire said.

"Everyone hated you," Mikan added.

"Everyone misunderstood you - Thought you were just a kiss-up who was planning to deprive them of what they wanted."

"They used you - Made you use your alice, or talent if they didn't know about Gakuen Alice, and then you make one mistake, one screw-up and you're done for."

"Just like that."

"Now...a rebel. Breaking rules, doing what you want, the opposite of the old Hotaru who could have been. Was, in fact. You could have been full of life..."

"...But then you decided to let them do their own useless crap and become emotionless, sarcastic and uncaring of people who couldn't survive shit. You decided to be like us, full of problems, full of regret when it wasn't our faults, sick and tired of everything. But you know what? One day we're going to make them pay."

"They'll regret everything they ever did." Mikan glowered and Sumire turned murderous.

"Damn well they will."

We stayed there, tense, as everything we've ever gone through passed in our minds.

Then I heard a rustle.

I turned, surveying the area until my eyes stopped onto the sakura tree. "Hey...I think there are _people _there."

"Do you think it's the newbies?" Mikan asked. "I mean...it makes sense, when you think about it."

"Why don't we go over there?" Sumire suggested.

"As long as you don't kick the daylights out of them, you freaking weirdo."

"Unless, of course, they're assholes," Sumire retorted.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes as Mikan went on. "You think everyone's an asshole."

"You can't trust anyone!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Gee, thanks, I appreciate your loving words," Mikan said sarcastically. Sumire rolled her eyes at her.

"I'm going to go over there and see who's there," I told them. "Have fun lounging."

"Wow, leave us alone, why don't you, Hotaru," Sumire said sarcastically, some seconds later, from my right.

"Seems you caught up with me. Good job, Sumire," I said back.

"Oh, shut up."

**Baka Baka Baka!**

"Don't tell me to shut up."

Mikan laughed. "Haha, sucks for you, Sumi."

"So," I said sarcastically, finally reaching the sakura tree. I realized I was right. Mikan was, too. The three new guys were there. "Having fun?"

The three looked up. "Oh, hello, dear classmates," Koko said joyously.

"Kitsuneme was right," the blondie said. "The gay act_ definitely_ doesn't suit you." Koko laughed.

"I love you too, Ruka."

"I'm...going to stay away from you."

"Hn," went Natsume.

"Nice," Mikan said dryly.

"Err, don't mind Natsume, he doesn't like talking much," Ruka intervened.

"Okay, can we get back to the conversation at hand, here?" Sumire put in. "Why are you even here?"

"It's because we want to," Natsume answered. "Problem?"

"Hyuuga, don't you know that this is our territory?" Mikan said fakely in a sugar-sweet voice.

"No," he said. "I don't."

**Yeah. I decided to end it there.**

**Okay, I know, the chapter was bad and non-sensical and-! :/ Sorryyyy for the sucky chap.**

**Question:_ Do you guys want me to put the POVs of Anna, Nonoko, Wakako, Natsume, Ruka, Koko, etc? If you do, tell me, and tell me which people you want - Except for Mikan, Hotaru and Sumire since they're already gonna be there._**

**It's going to get darker, so prepare - MUHAWHAWHAAA!**

**Ai: **LMAO, what the frick?

**moonacre99: **Oh, no, it's not all about her, it was just her POV so yeah. :) Well, Sumire, Mikan and Ruka are sixteen, Kitsuneme, Mochu, Wakako, Nonoko, Natsume, Hotaru, Anna and Koko are fifteen. By popular, do you mean Mikan, Sumire and Hotaru? If so, they are popular because they're considered 'outcasts' (kind of) and because they are rivals with the Envanity. :) Anna and Koko are the youngest though...Just in case you wanted to know :P

**Sam: **LMAO, thanks Sammm. :D

**Bub: **LOL, I think _all_ of my fics are weird. :) In a way it's better. P:

**mangalover128:** :D Thanks, glad you liked it!

**InsaneWolf42: **Haha, yeah! :D Glad you liked it; thanks for the review!

**Justinne: **ROTFL, Justinne, when I saw your review I couldn't stop laughing. I dunno. What _have _I done? xD. YES, OMG. TAKE THE ENVANITY FUMES OUT. NOOOO! x) :) You mean it? P: LMAO, I think it was both. :D Love ya too. :) Oh, yep, when you wake up xD. LMAO what the hell is 'weih' xD?

**Yenny: **I did 'cause I did, Yen. I dare, yes, I do. And I'll evade your attacks P: I'm updating now. Yes, I do. It's awesome when you freak out. HAHA. LMAO, Random much.

**-r-r.p**


	3. Pronouncing An Unspoken War

**Holy crap! The alerts and favs are almost as much as YHIAW! O.O I can tell this fic will have a good future...O.O What was it that attracted you to it? P:**

**Replies are at the bottom! (:**

**BTW, there are more secrets. :D And also in the summary, it said there was ONE secret that changed them. Yes, but the things I said last chapter and the things to come also influenced it to happen, though the secret was the thing that made them change altogether. (x**

**Hehe...sorry for the late update...yeah.**

* * *

**Nobody's Home  
**_-r-r.p_

'_**What's wrong, what's wrong now?'**__  
_**-Nobody's Home**, _Avril Lavigne_

'_**Everything's wrong! My life is falling apart!'**_  
_-Mikan Sakura_

_**-Mikan-**_

I sighed dramatically. (Don't ask, I have Sumire as a best friend, and Sumire is as violent as she is sarcastic and dramatic. Not to mention how contradictory she can be...)

"Well," I started. "Now you do. Please go away." Sumire scowled.

"You're so civil, Mikan."

"So-_rry_, but I prefer to...oh, I don't know, talk it out? You know how I am, Sumire."

"Yeah, and by your personality it's easy to see that you could be used and not know about it," she muttered under her breath.

"Are you telling me I'm gullible?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"I thought you knew."

**Baka Baka Baka!  
Baka Baka Baka! **

"This is a claim for our place – not a verbal fight over who's violent and who's gullible," Hotaru interrupted.

"Fine," Sumire grumbled. I just sighed.

"Your place?" Ruka said incredulously. Hotaru blew her bangs out of the way.

"Yes, ours. Were you too busy listening to Yome's love confession?" she said sardonically.

"Well, I'm sorry that my good friend Koko here is a gay freak who pranks people to satiate the perverted-ness of his mind."

Silence.

"Anyway!" I butt in. "We need you out of here, alright?"

"You can get your wall and we'll get the tree," Hyuuga said.

I frowned, but then I got an idea. "Alright, Hyuuga. We'll accept that." I turned to walk away, but then turned back around and smiled, though I could sense tension. Hyuuga looked a bit suspicious. "Oh, and have I mentioned? Welcome to Gakuen Alice." I left. _They won't know what hit them. They asked for it._

**O-O=O-O**

Hotaru and Sumire were beside me in less than a minute. Hotaru shot me for leaving them behind. I think she missed using her baka gun since she didn't get to do so last year. Great, more pain. Waaah.

When they caught up to me, Sumire said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

To which I oh-so-smartly replied, "It all depends on what you're thinking."

"Pfft," Sumire went. "Anyway, we all know what this means, right?"

"They took part of our place and wouldn't give it back and leave, and when I saw that Mikan was leaving and greeting them and everything as if nothing really happened – well, you could say I got suspicious," Hotaru voiced. I grinned.

"Hmm. Well, they'll see a bit of our problems. We put them a bit to the extreme and they'll be running away just like everyone else," I figured.

Sumire and Hotaru nodded. "Yeah."

The meaning of this whole thing was clear to me: It's war.

But you know what? I somehow felt like the trio would become friends with us, or something. No one's tried to do that and – or – succeeded in a long time. I had a feeling it would take a while, and I also felt like it wasn't just 'war' for taking our supposed place. I had a feeling this was for a bit of that but something else – maybe something in the future, not the present.

And I wasn't sure what I felt about that.

_And oh, don't tell me if I'm dying  
'Cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun  
Maybe I should go  
Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming  
Of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know-_

I quickly fished my cell phone out of my pocket and answered it as Sumire gave me a slightly inquisitive glance. "Hello?"

"Mikan!" I knew that voice anywhere. It was Nobara.

**Thanks for all your kind reviews, favs and alerts! This story needs the love :D And wow, super short chappie.**

**So, what do you think will happen now? What's going to happen to the six? Is Koko really gay? Why did Kitsuneme start dating Anna? What's up with Wakako and Mochu? Who the heck is Nobara to Mikan? Blah blah blah? Find out next time on...NOBODY'S HOME! (Okay maybe not next time, but you'll find out xD)**

**I wanted to make this longer but I guess I felt the urge to post already. xD.**

_Sam:_ Awesome. :D xD, I gotcha there, eh? YES, FEAR ME. Okay, cool. :D I'll make a list of the requests LALALALA.

**hikari mae:** Thanks (:

**Xxdarkness-angelxX:** It'll be Mikan's POV this chapter, but Natsume's POV will be a bit later on in the fic, when the three guys are more involved in the girls' lives. ^-^ Maybe a few more chapters.

_Bub: _xD. :/ Kinda. Haha, when I make it Koko's POV it _will _be fun to read. P: So I hope. :D You caught me. Of course I will! :D Thanks.

**moonacre99: **Thanks :D

_Justinne: _LMFAO. I love ya too, man. xD Really? WHEE! :D Thanks! Haha, I made that up then people stole it. I think. JK. XD? O.O Finga likin good? == WTF LOL. The thing about them not being perfect was the best part in the review. ^-^ Thanks! HAHA, SCREAAAAAAAMM!

**LoVE lyQ This**: Actually, I thought of something close to that. ;) Now you know what might be coming up. Thanks for the suggestion! ^-^

**Permanent Violet:** Haha! That's easy to do. xD. And you're using Gayate now too? :P I must be a genius! xP. Don't worry, the RxH we're anticipating will come soon. BWAHAHA.

******- r-r.p who's mom is freaking her out/who is diabolically laughin**g (I'm chatting with Easily Written, and the topics...Yeah. Ehehe 8D)


	4. Memories Back

**Awww...:) You guys are so nice! Thanks for the great reviews. I practically cried at the first four because they...dunno. The reviews were lovable P= Besides, I'm writing this A/N the same day I posted C3 just because the first four reviews I got so far were so nice xD. Yeah, head start. I should update those other fics...== Oh, why can't you come faster, spring/summer break. But then I don't want to get older too fast...Grade eight next year...Holy crap. Realization: I'm turning into a teen this year. O.O I don't feel like a teen to be. I feel like...my elbow is sore. O.O NOOO, MY ELBOW IS DISLOCATED NOW AND MY SPINE FEELS DISLOCATED TOO! Okay, don't mind me, I'm rambling. And kidding about the dislocated thing though my elbow really is kinda sore...o.O**

**ANYWAAAY. It seems like you guys really love chapter three. I'm glad :)**

**Nevermind. Just got another review but the first four - still really lovable xD.**

**RAMBLING ASIDE. I NEED TO WRITE. I NEED TO WRITE. I NEED TO NOT GET SIDE-TRACKED. I NEED TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTERS OF MY OTHER FICS ALREADY. AND OMG DRN: HDD HASN'T BEEN UPDATED ONCE. AND – Okay, side-tracking. ^-^' Let's get this over and let's get the show on the road, eh? :)**

**-minutes later-**

**Actually, you know what, I'm gonna talk. Why? Because I just checked the story stats, and guess what? This story has the exact amount of alerts and favs as YHIAW. This shows things: One, YHIAW must really suck or I'm just bad lucked in that area. I think I lost fans. == Not my fault French horror got in the way. *sigh* Oh well, I wanna wrap it up a bit anyway... Two, I should write more fics like this...Except I don't know what kind of fic this is...O.O If you have read YHIAW too, tell me which is better. :D Three, I should probably slow down on the updates otherwise...yeah. And other stuff. I'm gonna stop rambling, and...Yeah. I need to update my other fics. And I really just need to get on with YHIAW. O.o**

**I decided to do Sumire's POV again instead of who I was originally going to do (Natsume) because of the call and also because I decided to show the problems now.**

**And I'm so happy I'm getting reviewers I never had before. ^-^ :D**

**Okay – happy reading! 8D**

* * *

**Nobody's Home**_**  
**__-r-r.p_

'_**Too many, too many problems,'**_**  
-Nobody's Home, **_Avril Lavigne_

'_**I hate you...so much,'**__  
-Sumire Shouda_

_**-Sumire-**_

"Nobara!" Mikan yelled happily. "How are you?"

'_Good.'_

"So why'd you call?" Mikan asked.

'_Well, you know me, always hiding.'_

"Come out in the open! You can't be_ that _shy."

'_I'm not anymore, but I'm more targeted than you guys are – I wouldn't want to endanger you,'_ Nobara declined.

"You sound like we're animals," I said into the phone.

'_Yeah, well...Anyway, you got the new students yet?'_

"Uh-huh," Mikan said.

'_Well, watch out for them.'_

"Why?"

'_They're your friends, not your enemies.'_

"But – Nobara -!"

_Beep beep beep..._

Silence.

"That girl has some serious explaining to do," I said.

"You said it," Mikan agreed.

"Where is she, anyway? Holed up in her room?"

"Guess s-"

"Yeah," Hotaru interrupted. "She is."

I started to feel dizzy. "Then let's go!" Mikan exclaimed. "Sheesh, she bothers calling us instead of just getting out of her room. I don't care what she says, she needs some fresh air."

"Ya think?" I said. I clutched my head and shut my eyes. When I opened them again and stared at the ground, it was...blurry.

Then I remembered...Last time this happened, I fainted and then I got _those _memories practically stalking me for who knows what how long.

I didn't really want anyone to see me faint. I mean, yeah, at these times I didn't care so much about my reputation, but _really_...you've _honestly _got to be kidding me if you think I didn't care. Stupid? Yes, I know, _very._

"Sumire...?" I hadn't noticed how long I had spaced out. I had to tell them now.

"Mikan," I said, trying to see her clearly. Now pain was joining the dizziness. "It's happening again."

"Wait, what do you mean? Do you - Oh." She saw me clutching my head as I groaned in pain and kneeled down to relieve it. "Oh my g - Holy shit, not that again."

"I appreciate your obvious concern, Mikan, but do you mind moving your ass so I don't have to faint in random places?" I said sarcastically. I can't believe myself.

"Sheesh, fine, stand up." I did, and she told me she'd tell me if I was going to bump into anything and if I was really about to faint, we'd compromise...This had only happened about three times so I couldn't sense my surroundings yet, and you know, the whole reputation thing...Damn, I feel so fucking idiotic but Hotaru's the rebel, so it's all good.

Mikan and Hotaru helped me up. It was taking control of me, making it hard to move and it got hard to stand up, but I managed.

I limped towards the school, Hotaru in front of me, Mikan behind.

It started to get a bit better, the ache and the dizziness, I mean, but I knew that when that happened, that was when I had to watch out the most.

I slowed down as we got nearer to the school doors, and when we finally reached them, the sting and light-headedness came at me twice as much as before, almost making me fall once again.

"Guys," I managed to croak out. "Going to faint..." Mikan and Hotaru grabbed my arms and put them around their shoulders. Where the hell are they going? We couldn't go to the school nurse – there was a reason for that. Otherwise we'd go if we could.

"Where the hell-"

"Sumire, shut the fuck up," Hotaru told me, holding something that resembled an Xbox console. She pressed one of the buttons and then next thing I knew, we were outside a dorm. Who's dorm, though?

"Nobara's," Hotaru said, as if reading my mind.

Mikan knocked on the door. "Nobara! It's us!" I heard a crash from inside the room and then Nobara opened the door.

"Hey...?"

I could tell Hotaru wanted to smack her forehead. "Nobara," I said. "I'm going to freaking faint and all you can say is 'hey'? Can we come in?"

"I don't know, can you?" she said a bit sarcastically. "Go ahead."

We came in and I laid down on her bed, trying to keep my eyes open.

"Can you take anymore?" Nobara asked as she shut the door.

"No, I don't think so," I said, as my surroundings faded into darkness.

The last thing I heard was a scream.

**End of chapter! Tell me if you liked it. :D**

**Next chapter might be Mikan POV. Most of you guys requested Koko and Natsume's POV after I asked who else I should put in, and I am putting the others requested but I'll put Koko and Natsume first when they get to know the girls a bit more. I don't know how long that'll take, but I hope it's in the next few chapters though I don't wanna rush this. It kind of is, though. Gahh.**

**Oh, and I said the favs and alerts were the same as YHIAW, but not anymore. ^-^ Teehee, 16 favs, 14 alerts, and 27 reviews. I'm so proud of myself :D**  
**And ten reviews for chapter 3! Whoa, I guess you guys liked that chapter a lot (I got a lot of 'KOKO'S GAY, I CRACKED UP!' comments, so I guess it was that, LOL. I liked the line Hotaru said and the line Ruka said. :D I crack myself up LMAO) so yeah. Thanks for the reviews! I love you all ^-^**

**Please review, dah-lings! (I'm gonna act Narumi on you guys, just to be extra weird LOL.)**

_**Ai:**_ Glad you think so. ^-^

**UnPredicable Prediction:** Haha! Thanks. :D Yay, aim was reached LOL. They do? Wait, they do! Was that a goal of mine? I think it was. Oh, I'm going crazy. Thanks for the review! ^-^

**huyutfsakura:** LMAO, if you love me I have no problem with that xD. Awww, thanks. I guess people love the 'I'm not a poor girl or whatever who just happens to be perfect with survival and blah' type. :D I have seen many fics like that, where they would be poor or something but be practically perfect, so I'm glad this is a bit different. ;) That's what I aim for my fics to be. Well, the ones I think are cheesy are probably cliché, dunno. What I do know is that I'm rambling. I guess the reviews got me talkin'. WHEE.

**LoVE lyQ THiS:** XD. O.O So even if it's not Koko you'll stay with me? :D *halo* But you never know... *evil laugh* Thanks for the review!

**Rigoudon3:** I probably would have been offended if I wasn't so weird myself. O.O But anyway, thanks! The emo stuff is actually the point of the story, since I want this fic to be more original and not cliché with all the imperfections and attitudes and stuff. From the reviews I guess I'm getting there. I guess you mean that you haven't really seen a fic where people are emo in GA, right...? I dunno. The gay stuff – well, it's just for humor I guess. But who knows, Koko might not be gay. ;)

_**Sam: **_LMAOO :D

**Emmoria: **Heh, yep! It's not mentioned in this chappie so much though...

_**Bub: **_LOL. You just have to find out! ;) XD.

_**Yen: **_LMAO. I hardly got what you were saying, just the last part xD.

**greentulip: **I just really have to say XD.

**- r-r.p**


	5. Don't Worry

**Soo...I wouldn't have done Sumire's POV again but I felt like it...SO THERE! :D**

**Oh, and can I just rant? You can skip this part, but anyway. So. I'm FRIENDS with too many people who hate RxH. And I'm FRIENDS with too many people who like...curse it...Hayate (I call him Gayate, and now Permanent Violet is calling him that :D) and Hotaru together. *shivers* I mean, couldn't I have made friends with people who share my interests, as in, pairings? == And even if they DO like RxH, NxM is their favorite, so then they ramble on about the too-obvious couple – which I why I don't like them much. It's sad, really, because I absolutely love RxH even though I respect peoples' opinions, but yeah...So as you can see. I mean, why would I have the penname I possess now if I didn't like RxH, right? Thing is, I just saw someone who said that 'Opposites attract, but they're way TOO opposite' – well, I don't care, because frankly, that's the challenge. I'd rant more, but to the people who are actually reading this, I don't want you to die. And I'm not ranting about this because I'm being childish, I'm just really not in the mood and I have to rant about random things. I blocked someone because I was pissed. I felt 'drunk'. O.O Gotta unblock now...So sue me.**

* * *

**Nobody's Home  
**_-r-r.p_

'_**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs,'  
**_**-Nobody's Home, **_Avril Lavigne_

'_**I'm lost in this world of loneliness,'  
**__-Sumire Shouda_

"_Stop!" I cried, as my mother kicked me, hit me, abused me..._

"_You idiot girl! How could you?" she yelled, as she slapped me hard across the face. "You bitch! You worthless piece of trash! You _slut!" _I gulped and tried not to give up my tears._

"_Mother," I said, trying to be heard over her hurtful insults, "What have I done?"_

_She punched me in the stomach. I felt like puking. "What have you _done?_" She roared. "How could you not know? You fucking slut! You brought shame to this family!" I hadn't done anything! What was she talking about?_

"_I...I still don't know what you're talking about..."_

"_You don't know what I'm talking about? The fact that you practically fucked your bastard of a b-" I wouldn't hear of it._

"_I DID NO SUCH THING!" She slapped me again. This time the sting brought tears to my eyes._

"_You worthless cretin, listen to me when I am talking to you!" She wasn't _talking _to me. She was falsely accusing me. I never did anything..._

_She grabbed the nearest item, a book, and chucked it at me. The book knocked me off my feet, and I was shocked at how much a book could hurt. I coughed, and when I looked at my hand, I saw blood._

_Blood. My mother, my own mother, made me cough up my own blood._

_Blood that was also hers. And when I realized that, I felt disgusted. But I didn't do anything to stop her. She threw things at me, hit me and kicked me, insulted me, but I didn't do anything. I stood there, taking in all the pain, focusing on other things, until there was no more pain, only numbness._

_This wasn't the first time it had happened, no. This was about the tenth time so far._

_The tenth time I was abused by my mother._

_The tenth time I was insulted by my mother._

_The tenth time I felt physical, mental, and emotional pain._

_The tenth time I didn't do anything but stand there, occasionally yelling._

_The tenth time I made myself only feel numbness._

_The tenth time in my life I felt like I wanted to die._

_She knocked me down, taking me by surprise. "Listen, girl," she said heatedly, "I will not tolerate your rudeness and your lies. You better tell me the truth right now, you ungrateful piece of shit, or-" You know, I would have listened. I would have taken it. But if she was going to say what I think she was going to say, then I'm not going to bother._

"_I told you," I said from the floor, as I struggled to get up. The pain now consumed me again. "I did no such thing." I tried to get up slowly, leaning on the wall for support and clutching my stomach and my right arm. My tears had dried by then._

"_You're a liar," she said._

_And then my father came through the door and yelled, "Minako!"_

_After that, I felt the world go black and I screamed. Fourteen year olds weren't supposed to be treated this way. No one should be treated this way. That, I knew._

_0-0-0_

"No...No...Please...I've...had enough..." I groaned, rolling over. Where was I?

"She's waking up!" I rolled over again, towards the voice. "Sumire...?"

"I never..." I mumbled.

"Err...What's she saying?" Another voice whispered.

"No idea," the first voice said. I heard her - it sounded like a girl - take a deep breath. "Sumire Shouda, your brother is trying to do things to you!" My eyes flickered open and I was wide awake.

"Hayate, don't you dare come near me or I swear I will-" My eyes adjusted to the lighting and I realized that it was just Mikan, Nobara and Hotaru in the room. What happened?

I surveyed the room. It was Nobara's. Right. I fainted again...

And then I realized just who was yelling.

"MIKAN SAKURA!" I screamed.

"Oops," she scratched her head sheepishly. "Did I scream in your ear? I'm sorry, I meant to tell you that Yuu Tobita called to tell you he loves you."

"Mikan Sakura, you sick motherfucker! Yuu Tobita is in, I don't know, Nova Scotia! He doesn't love me, nor do I love him! He loves that fucked up-"

"Okay girl, you need to calm down," Nobara said, coming in between us.

I swear it was the fainting that made me say 'fine'. But then, if I got those 'dreams' again, then that means that I'll be having those randomly during the day...Fuck. I swear I hate this health condition or whatever it is. Hate it. Hate it so much.

I looked back to that time, and then looked at my arms – or what I could see of them. I always wore long sleeve shirts, that way people wouldn't see the bruises I had. Just like how Mikan always found a way to hide her scars.

"Sumire...?" Nobara put a hand on my shoulder. I immediately looked up.

"Kan-Oh, Nobara, uh, I'm fine," I lied. Shit. I almost let them know about...

"You sure?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah," I lied again.

She didn't look convinced. "Well, okay..." I was never okay after these. It took me about a week to get over them, and after I still had nightmares and all that shit. I never told anyone, though, sadly.

But it's okay. They have their own problems. They shouldn't worry about a bitchy, problematic, useless piece of shit, whether I was a friend or not.

I'd only be the death of them all.

**Weird? Awesome? The worst chapter in the history of chapters? Well, say it all in a review! :D Thanks for all the support, guys! == I really want to finish at least one of my on-going fics...AHHHHHH! DIE. DIEEEE. No, not you. Yep. Okay, bye. I'm going to work on homework and chapters. Yes, I shall. WAHAHAHA. Okay, I need to stop. BYE, REVIEW MA DAHLINGSSS! XD.**

**(Oh, yeah, sorry for the short chappie...Hehehe...:D**

**manga-girl-freak:** _LOL, a lot of people commented about that :D_

**Mic:** _I do too LOL. ;)_

**Xxdarkness-angelxX:**_ ) You'll find out soon!_

**greentulip:** _This is the fic I've updated the fastest. O.O  
:D Glad you're so interested! What happened to Sumire will come up soon - I think. Nobara is in the same school, but she never comes out of her dorm because of...something. The teachers who know about that 'something' actually let her stay there. They have this system (might be explained later on) so Nobara can learn too ^-^_

**LoVE lyQ THiS:**_ LOL! :D You might find out soon ;) Teehee :D (I don't think I've mentioned this, but I love your penname LOL. :))_

_**Bub:** LOL. :) Yes, they didn't. Might show up next chappie...Who knows...I know I don't xD. Hmm, dunno, some chapters...or it'll drag on 'cause I feel evil :P_

**huyutfsakura:**_ ^-^ Oh, thanks for reviewing MCWC too :)_

**-r-r.p who feels sooo accomplished x)) YEAH, DIE, MUSIC CLASS! I PWNED IT SO BADDD. O.o**


	6. Saying Reality

**GUYS, GUYS, GUYS, GUYS, GUYS! HOLY SHIT. I'M BACK. HEY. SUP. HOW'S YOUR LIVES. NO SERIOUSLY. GO AHEAD. I'VE MISSED YOU. HOLY SHIT. I'VE BEEN OUT FOR SO LONG. GAH. 10 MONTHS. HOLY SHIT. HOLY SHIT. HOLY-gets shot with Hotaru's baka gun-**

**Well thanks for that, Hotaru (:**

**It's weird. I'm freaking out here, but I updated To Bring You Back and The Malevolent Bane of Her Existence and I was just like, "yo. back. sup."**

**By the way, you should check those out. I've been getting lots of awesome reviews for TMBHE, so if you like fantasy, adventure, romance, comedy, drama...Yeah I'm gonna stop now. But if you like that stuff, and lots of RxH (thought there are other pairings), you'll like that story. (:**

**And TBYB is pretty new...It's the rewritten version of Bringing You Back but I haven't been getting much feedback so that would be appreciated (:**

**I'd also like to say that I actually wrote some of this before...And the review replies, too. I just changed the AN because this is soooo much more important. :P**

**By the way, I love you guys. You are all amazing.**

**Replies at the bottom!**

**Hope you like this chapter! It's not much, but yeah. Please review and also, go check out my profile and vote on my poll!**

* * *

**Nobody's Home**

_-r-r.p_

**_'She wants to go home, but nobody's home,'  
_****-Nobody's Home, **_Avril Lavigne_

**_'I had to get away from them – and I'm surprised I succeeded,'  
_**_-Hotaru Imai_

**_-Hotaru-_**

While they were trying to wake up Sumire I walked out of the room and back outside. I sat down just beside the double doors, leaning against the wall.

They wouldn't have noticed.

When Sumire fainted I knew she would get dreams – dreams that were really part of her past. Her past that was still part of the present – Her past that was still haunting her.

I knew that, once that happened, it would happen every day for the next two weeks.

Thinking about that made me think of what _I _had done. All my accomplishments and all those insults that came after them, all that damn hate...

But to hell with them. I was far from being that little girl who followed the rules. I was still 'myself' – still smart, still manipulative – but I upgraded. I was a rebel. It was going to stay that way – I was never reverting back to that unknowing piece of dense shit I was then. Sure, I had known that people hated me. Sure, I knew I was being used. But goddamn, I was nicer then, and everyone knew it.

I would only manipulate those who decided to mess with my friends – had I had any. But I didn't, then. So I didn't manipulate anyone, even though I knew how to.

Now I did. I was going to be able to make use of that promise. I guess I was nice that way.

But all that crap from when I was younger made me realize. Geez, people didn't actually believe I would let them_ use _me for long, did they? Well, everyone changes.

And that true shit included me.

Maybe if they tried, even gave a little effort to befriend me – something, _anything_, then maybe I would have stayed the same. Or, mostly, anyway. But you know what? No one did. No one freaking cared for me until Mikan, Sumire and Nobara came along.

"Fuck the world," I voiced, punching the wall. I closed my eyes. Fuck everyone.

"What's wrong, Imai?" There was someone in front of me. Ruka Nogi. I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me in slight worry, though I could tell he was trying not to show it.

"None of your fucking business," I said briskly, jumping up and pushing past him, deciding to fast-walk. The footsteps behind me signified that he probably wasn't going to let me out of his sight until I told him. Eventually he caught up, putting a hand on my shoulder to stop me from going any further.

"Seriously, Imai." I shrugged him off and he let his arm rest by his side. His eyes, however, showed determination, kindness and concern. I never would've thought that anyone would look at me like that, other than Nobara, Sumire, and Mikan. It was refreshing and something within me...

But no. After what I've been through? Maybe he was just a good actor. Whatever the case, I wasn't about to think he actually cared. Why would he? He has no reason to care, but every reason to run away. Even if he may not know them all yet.

"May I ask why you care? I don't even know you, Nogi. And you don't know me. So stop acting like you're so damn concerned because we all know you don't give a fuck," I said, the fierceness in my voice betraying my emotions. Just when I was about to walk away again, he said something that made me stop in my tracks.

"I care because I know what it's like. I care because I never had the chance to tell you, 'I'm sorry.' And this is my one last chance."

**CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT I'M BACK xD I'm a lunatic.**

**Anyway, review and vote on the poll in my profile, and read my updated ones ;)! By the way, I just wanted to say that I edited the first 5 chapters. The same plot is still there, but I messed around with it a bit. Either way, you'd probably want to reread it anyway to refresh your memory (:**

**AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I'll be working my way up, after all, I only just got back! (:**

**By the way I deleted chapter three (it was an AN chapter), just in case you needed to know...? O.O**

**Rigoudon3 :**_ ^-^ Thank you._

**greentulip:**_ Tehe, no prob. (x Now that I think about it, maybe I should do some Nobara POV's...? What do you mean the story? If you mean the story, well, kind of, at first. I think._

**_Ai:_**_ LMAO long review man x) ): Yesh, it is. LOL, you KNOW I'd check it out. Though I might not review early. (x Like, because I'm so lazy, I'm writing down the review for HC kinda slowly. I need to move my ass LMAO. (x Better you than my meanie mom Yuna ;_; x) Love ya too Auntie xDD._

**Xxdarkness-angelxX:**_ LOL. (x That's a good idea...I should think about it. (x You'll probably find out about it in this chapter ;)_

**manga-girl-freak:**_ Haha, I'm not putting all of it in one chapter. (x I wouldn't be satisfied XD. ;) But thanks._

**_Bub:_**_ The second one – it's a part of her past that happened to be in her dream x)) It's kinda part of her 'health condition'. xD HE'S MINE. AND HOTARU'S. OMG LET'S SHARE. Or clone him LMAO. Hotaru gets original._

**LoVE lyQ THiS:**_ P No prob. LOL really? I didn't know it was deep. I thought the abusing part sucked. I think I'm better at bloody scenes WAHAHAHA. ^-^ Thanks! :)_

**huyutfsakura:**_ LOL. O.O I thought the abuse scene sucked. :D Don't worry, there will be more explanations and, er, abuse. O.O Of different levels. *hides*_

**Konome11:** _I only have one question for you: Is that supposed to be a flame, a critique, or_ what? _I mean, you say the fic sucks but in the end you're all 'keep up the good work' and then you add me and my fic to your favs. Was it the chapter or something that you didn't like? Because I'm really confused. And also, there was no 'bad words' fight._

**_Yenny: _**_O.O – That's all I have to say._

**Alexzane T.: **_Waah, I know. I can't help it though. I always feel emo. T.T O.O Oh my god. At your last comment I almost blushed, and I don't even know how! (No joke, I've tried.) Somehow I doubt it though, but hey, Natsume's...sneaky-ish? Now that I think about it...There has been someone...LOL, then again Mikan's dense. Wait, I can be dense. I think. O.O_

**Jonzz:**_ :P So I'm assuming you liked the story? :P_

**Amanatsu Nickole:**_ Haha, I know it's weird. I'm planning to rewrite most of my fics though :P So yeah. ;) Haha you'll find out...well, I don't exactly know when but yeah. Haha! I'm glad for that :) You know, the last part of your review was what motivated me to stop dreaming and start writing. This is my most famous story and I'm not writing? Man, I must be retarded! LOL :)_

**PWNsomeness:** _Haha well I'm updating now! Sorry I took like a year. Gah. Whoa! Really? Well, thanks! That means a lot to me! Yeah it's not a word but I use it too so it's great ;D Haha yeah...I was procrastinating because there were a lot of things going on in school...But now I'm fine again, so I'll be updating a lot more! :D_

**kyoko: **_thanks! :D_

**nickanimega02: **_the problems they have? Well they're not all based on mine, but some of them are. Like for example, I don't have that thing Sumire has where when I faint (I don't) I get all these dreams about abuse O.O Oh, well yeah I can be easy to read sometimes :P And thanks! Lots of people say that :D Yeah, no problem! :/ Really? Well this may seem random but if you need to talk about it, I'm always available. :)_

**-r-r.p**


	7. IT'S POSTED!

Hey guys. I'd just like to say that the rewritten version of Nobody's Home is now posted! Under the same title :3

- TTP.


End file.
